


О принятии перемен, дружбе и постах в блог

by Eva_Nevskaya, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Penelope Garcia Needs a Hug, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Раньше это казалось такой хорошей идеей: вести блог, записывать важные детали, оставлять воспоминания. Сейчас это лишь отбирает остатки сил.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	О принятии перемен, дружбе и постах в блог

_«Все беспокоятся о том, что чувствует тот, кто остаётся, и никто не думает о том, что чувствует тот, кто ушёл. Словно уйти — сбежать — проще. Твои вчерашние друзья сегодня играют роль присяжных на игровом суде, в который превратилась твоя жизнь. Только в отличие от настоящего, улики, мотивы и доводы сторон не имеют никакого значения. Никого не волнуют твои переживания по поводу сделанного. Ты принял осознанное решение и ушел, а, значит, виновен»._

Пенелопа ставит точку и несколько секунд смотрит на экран. Раньше это казалось такой хорошей идеей: вести блог, записывать важные детали, оставлять воспоминания. Сейчас это лишь отбирает остатки сил. Она переводит дыхание и продолжает печатать.

_«Иногда мы все же делимся на два лагеря и пытаемся усидеть на нескольких стульях одновременно: поддерживаем и того, кто ушёл, и того, кто остался. Но чаще всего все-таки принимаем сторону вторых — бывали на их месте. Кажется, что без нашей поддержки их стул — развалится. Под тяжестью чувств, эмоций или на так называемой стадии принятия»._

Пенелопа тянется к чашке с кофе, ей нужно несколько секунд на передышку. Слова даются как никогда сложно. Она не особо комфортно чувствует себя в роли стенографистки. 

_«Не нужно быть профайлером, чтобы знать, что Спенсер ненавидит перемены и необходимость прощаться с близкими. Дерек же предпочитает двигаться дальше и покорять новые вершины. К слову, лично я люблю стабильность, но речь сейчас не обо мне»._

Пенелопа отвлекается на пришедшее от Дерека сообщение: «Первый день на новом месте. В кабинете огромный стол, новенький компьютер — думаю, тебе понравился бы, — и очень удобное кожаное кресло». Она улыбается его предположению и обещает однажды проведать его на работе и проверить. Добавляет несколько сердечек в конце и нажимает кнопку «отправить».

Переводит взгляд на монитор, собираясь вернуться к написанию поста в блог, но отвлекается на наблюдение за Ридом по внутренним камерам. Тот читает книгу вверх ногами, методично переворачивая страницы. Для кого-то столь гениального, он совершенно не умеет лгать и делать вид, что все в порядке. Прокалывается на элементарных вещах.

Пенелопа тяжко вздыхает и тянется к смартфону, чтобы написать Дереку еще одно сообщение. Возможно, с просьбой проведать Рида или хотя бы позвонить ему, но получается совсем другое: «У нас все в порядке. Взлёт через двадцать минут, есть новое дело. Удачи, мой шоколадный бог. Я с тобой».

Все в порядке. Конечно. А ложь во благо все еще считается ложью? Надо бы спросить у Спенсера как-нибудь. 

Горло сжимает спазмом, а на глазах выступают слезы. Нужно взять себя в руки и вернуться к блогу. Пенелопа поднимает взгляд вверх и пытается проморгаться. Образы перед глазами становятся более четкими. Трещинки на потолке, паутинка в углу, разнообразие ярких предметов вокруг. 

Все хорошо. Она в порядке.

Нет, конечно, но нужно закончить историю. И она наконец-то готова это сделать.

_«Мы все переживаем за Рида, как за любимого сына и брата. Принесла ему сегодня утром кофе и шоколадку. Он в ответ благодарно улыбнулся, но смотрел словно сквозь меня. Знает, что раньше второй кофе отдавала Дереку. Нечего сказать в своё оправдание. Привычка вырабатывается за двадцать один день»._

Пенелопа смотрит на экран. Очередной пост вовсе не получается беспристрастным. 

_«Росси принёс ему свою шахматную доску. Сказал, что всегда готов разыграть партию-другую, если будет нужно. Спенсер ответил что-то про пятьсот лет и спрятал шахматы в ящик стола»._

Дерек присылает сообщение: «Хорошего полёта», и Пенелопа ловит себя на мысли, что у Спенсера свободное падение без парашюта. 

Ее руки зависают над клавиатурой, и она быстро печатает: _«Все переживают за Спенсера, шлют сообщения Дереку, но никто не знает, что скрывает моя улыбка»._

Пенелопа перечитывает весь текст, недовольно хмыкает и стирает последнюю строчку — это все еще не ее история — и нажимает «опубликовать».


End file.
